


Notre heure viendra

by peleide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Hermione est là pour parler politique, Work In Progress, pas Draco, soon to be Minister Hermione
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peleide/pseuds/peleide
Summary: Après toutes ces années, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy restaient deux enfants entêtés.Entre discussion houleuse dans un bureau étriqué et rétrospective des années passées, il se pourrait que leurs conseillers politiques comprennent que les divergences idéologiques ne soient pas le fond du problème entre eux.





	Notre heure viendra

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire devait être un OS mais s'étalera surement sur 5 voir 6 chapitres.  
> Aussi, ma connaissance politique se limite à une image très floue du gouvernement anglais et quelques épisodes de Veep, vous n'êtes donc pas à l'abri d'incohérences sur ce plan.  
> Fic sans beta, j'espère ne pas trop vous piquer les yeux avec de trop grosses fautes !

 

Il n’y avait aucune raison logique d'agripper sa plume si fermement. Le même raisonnement s’appliquait au parchemin qu’elle fixait avec une détermination d’élève studieuse qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à éradiquer. L’illusion d’accorder toute son attention à ces deux éléments lui permettait de regarder autre part. Prétendre une occupation.

Le silence pesait plus lourd de seconde en seconde sur le dos d’Hermione, l’obligeant à plonger un peu plus encore son nez dans son parchemin.

« Si je comprends bien, » répondit-il lentement, et Hermione sentit son doigt stopper son tapotement sur sa plume sans son consentement, « je serais ton bras droit. »

Il lui avait directement adressé la parole. Elle eut l’impression qu’une main avait poussé son menton vers le haut pour lui faire lever la tête, forcée de participer à une conversation qu’elle aurait préférée se tenir de la manière la plus impersonnelle qui soit : peut-être une lettre officielle avec pour seule trace de son endossement, une signature rapide à la fin d’un texte formulé par un de ses secrétaires. Ou un rendez-vous par cheminette avec un de ses conseillers, qui lui aurait fait un rapport détaillé du refus qu’il avait essuyé en lui épargnant, à elle, une humiliation fatidique.

Un regard gris dénué d’émotion lui fit face, et elle eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, Draco Malfoy n’avait pas -plus ? - d’émotion, c’était connu. Rien dans son expression soigneusement vide de toute changement, dans le trait de sa bouche sans tressaillement, le carré de sa mâchoire et l’aisance de sa posture altière. Rien aussi dans les yeux fixés sur elle. Dans l’effroi d’avoir à endurer son mépris et sa condescendance, elle en avait même oublié la froideur avec laquelle il gérait toute affaire de nos jours. Commet alors, ce manque d’expression pouvait-il l’épingler avec autant de fermeté sur sa chaise qu’un papillon exotique à la planche d’un entomologiste ?

Parfois, Hermione le haïssait pour le néant de ses émotions. Parfois plus que pour son mépris adolescent. Avant, au moins, elle concevait sa façon de penser.

« Secrétaire d’Etat du Ministre de la magie. C’est le titre. »

Elle se félicita du ton égal avec lequel elle répondit, dans une harmonie de neutralité civile. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à lui faire lâcher sa personne des yeux. Elle vit distinctement ses cils blonds battre avec indolence, une fois, deux fois, ce qui la poussa à se demander si elle-même avait cligné des yeux depuis que son regard avait croisé le sien.

« Le poste est évidemment une lourde responsabilité. » Le consultant politique, Mr Hausman, rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez, et le geste, plus que ses mots, rappela à Hermione qu’elle n’était pas seule dans la pièce face à lui. « Sans parler de la notoriété et de l’image permanente à assumer, il sera question de gérer un emploi qui se rapproche de votre travail actuel, tout en prouvant pouvoir toucher et coordonner les autres services du Ministère quand la situation le demande, et bien évidemment, seconder Miss Granger dans toutes ses décisions. »

 _Bien évidemment_. Une déclaration qui coulait de source. Le consultant avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, celui allant de soi, sans savoir qu’Hermione redoutait qu’on soulève le point trop vite pour qu’elle puisse se préparer à sa réaction.

Mais Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, ne dit rien. Il n’avait même pas jeté un regard au consultant, préférant se délecter de la mettre mal à l’aise en continuant de la fixer. Elle se risqua à se tourner vers lui mais ne trouva pas le courage de lui renvoyer son regard. Elle se contenta d’observer ses mains, posées sur la table. Ses doigts étaient croisés devant lui, dans une attitude qu’Hermione savait être une habitude dont il ne se rappelait jamais avoir. Tout comme le fait qu’il tenait toujours la porte aux femmes, avant même de se rappeler l’ascendance de certaines, au vu de ses sourcils subitement courroucés par la trahison de ses propres réflexes. Ou son besoin de garder le nez en l’air qu’importe la situation. Elle devait supposer que l’éducation noble laissait ce genre de trace reconnaissable parmi le bas peuple.

« En somme, vous seriez le numéro deux du Ministère, » résuma Hausman. Malfoy ramena lentement, finalement, son regard vers lui, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un fin sourire qu’Hermione n’arriva pas à identifier. 

\- Certes. Un Malfoy dans le bureau des décisions du gouvernement. Pardonnez-moi de douter une seconde de vos choix, dit-t-il sur un ton qui présumait qu’il ne cherchait pas du tout à être pardonné, mais êtes-vous sûr que mon nom soit vraiment celui que vous voulez accoler à celui d'Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie ? »

 

* * *

 

> **1 er Septembre 1998**

 

« Merlin soit loué, est-ce que c’est vraiment Draco Malfoy ? »

Les premières années se pressaient devant elle, courant derrière le préfet les menant à leur nouvelle salle commune. Ginny, sur la pointe des pieds, la poussa sur le côté pour mieux voir ce qu’elle lui pointait du doigt. Soudain, Hermione aperçut un flash de blondeur dominant les rangs décimés des Serpentard. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du tournant menant aux cachots par quatre pas rapides avant de disparaitre. Dans son sillage, aucun élève ne chercha véritablement à cacher leur regard perplexe et rapide chuchotement.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que McGonagall ait accepté de le reprendre, reprit Ginny. Zabini et Grengrass, je veux bien, ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient réellement participé à la guerre, mais  _Malfoy_  ? A Poudlard ?

\- Ils n’allaient pas l’envoyer avec son père à Azkaban, tenta-t-elle de rationaliser, autant pour elle que pour Ginny.

\- Peut-être pas, mais l’assigner à résidence ? Lui interdire l’usage de magie pour la fin de sa vie ? Ou juste ne pas lui donner la possibilité de diminuer encore plus le moral des élèves par sa seule présence ici ?

\- L’idée de Draco Malfoy en Moldu est plaisante et troublante en même temps, mais j’imagine qu’on a voulu lui donner une possibilité de se racheter en guise d’exemple. Surement pour marquer le changement de gouvernement au Ministère.

\- Oui, et bien j’aurais aimé qu’il le marque d’une manière qui ne nous concernait pas. Ils peuvent garder leurs Mangemorts en travaux d’intérêt général sans nous obliger à subir leur face de vipère. Au milieu d’enfant en plus de tout ça ! »

Hermione se rappela le visage émacié et le doute omniprésent dans les traits du garçon quelques mois seulement auparavant, et faillit lui répondre qu’il n’était pas vraiment un adulte non plus, mais se retint. Ginny était de toute façon déjà en train de se frayer un chemin au milieu des deuxièmes et troisièmes années pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. 

« Enfin, dit-elle en poussant sans ménagement un Serdaigle égaré sur son chemin, personne n’osera- non, personne ne  _voudra_ aller volontairement lui parler, ou se montrer avec lui.  A part peut-être quelques Serpentard. Pour ce qu’il en reste. Ce serait déjà un miracle s'il s'en sort sans se prendre une avoine avant la fin de l'année. Il passera au moins une année seule et isolé, et c’est la chose la plus plaisante que je puisse lui souhaiter. »

Le Serdaigle leva les bras au ciel et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement lorsqu’il vit Hermione lui offrir un sourire d’excuse. Il baissa les yeux et se pressa de changer de direction.

Il était la quatrième personne de la journée à se taire devant elle. Après la Poufsouffle lui balbutiant des remerciements au nom de tous les Nés-Moldus en plein milieu du Poudlard Express, et les deux préfets qu’elle avait assigné au premier tour de garde ce soir, qui n’avait même pas osé la regarder dans les yeux et lui répondre autre chose qu’un geste de tête trop énergique.

Peut-être que Malfoy ne serait pas la seule personne isolée cette année.

 

* * *

 

> **3 Octobre 1998**

 

« Comment ça, 'non' ?

\- Ecoute Hermione, je ne-

-  Anthony, ça fait trois fois que je m'en occupe, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait encore mon tour.

\- Ce n’est pas une question de te laisser le faire à chaque fois.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Parce que c’est ce qu’il se passe depuis le début de l’année et c’est comme ça que je le vois.

\- Non, Hermione, ce que je veux dire, c’est que je ne vois pas pourquoi s’occuper d’eux, que ce soit toi ou moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer qu’on ignore complètement les Serpentard ? 

\- Exactement. » Anthony ne prit même pas la peine d’avoir l’air gêné par sa proposition.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s’agitant, bien sûr Anthony, en tant que Préfets-en-chef, laissons une maison entière, les Serpentard qui plus est, régler tous seuls leurs problèmes comme des grands, puisqu’il n’y a vraiment aucune chance que cela tourne mal ! »

Sa patience s’amenuisait de jour en jour. Anthony Goldstein n’était pas quelqu’un de mauvais, mais Hermione commençait à sérieusement douter de ses compétences de Préfet-en-Chef et regretter qu’un autre élève n’ait pas été choisi à sa place. Parker, le préfet des Serdaigle, aurait surement haussé les épaules, et serait parti blâmer le groupe de Poufsouffle responsable des trois Serpentard à l’infirmerie sans faire de commentaire.

« Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal si cela tournait mal, grommela Anthony, et ce fut le coup de trop.

\- Oh, bravo, très mature. Laissons-les s’entretuer, et on viendra faire le décompte des survivants après ? »

Anthony eut le culot de froncer les sourcils et lui lancer un regard noir. Il se leva brusquement et passa une main frénétique dans ses cheveux.

« Et qu’est-ce que je leur dirais ? ‘Ne tapez pas sur les Serpentard s’il vous plait, je sais qu’à cause d’eux l’année dernière était un cauchemar sans nom, que la moitié du château est encore en réparation parce que leurs parents ont trouvé sympathique d’organiser une petite sauterie ou certains d’entre nous ont été abattus comme des chiens, mais restons amical !’ Pardon de ne pas vouloir leur reprocher de vouloir une rétribution justifiée, et honnêtement, c’est peu cher payer pour tout ça. »

Hermione ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Au fond, elle savait qu’Anthony avait ignoré toutes les demandes des préfets des Serpentard jusqu’à maintenant pour une raison similaire. Elle ne se doutait juste pas que son animosité serait si profonde pour rester à regarder des élèves, qu’importe s’ils avaient été présents à la bataille l’année dernière ou non, se faire brutaliser, sans lever le petit doigt.

« Tu devrais être la première à comprendre ça, Hermione. »

Le bruit de papier froissé lui rappela que sa main tenait toujours le parchemin des rotations de préfet, et qu’elle venait de le réduire en boule dans son poing.

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre, il prit son sac et sortit du bureau sans se retourner.

Hermione soupira dans le silence dans la pièce. Elle savait qu’il y avait une raison qu’elle ne se soit pas sentie satisfaite lorsqu’elle avait reçu en même temps que sa toute dernière lettre de Poudlard, son titre de Préfète-en-Chef. Le sentiment de ne pas le désirer autant que cela, de ne pas le  _vouloir_. Sur le moment, Hermione avait logiquement pensé que l’année passée avait simplement remis en perspective l’accomplissement de recevoir un badge et une responsabilité superficielle. Mais maintenant, seule dans le bureau des préfets, à ne pas savoir quoi faire d’une maison de Sang-Pur représentant tout ce contre quoi elle s’était tant battue, elle comprenait que son subconscient avait tenté de la prévenir.

Ce fut comme cela qu’elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le mur en pierre des donjons menant à la salle des Serpentard, et qu’elle comprit pourquoi on l’avait appelé.

« Granger, la salua Harper accoudé au mur, son badge de préfet brillant dans la lueur de la torche. Je pensais voir ton homologue. 

\- Il a eu un empêchement. » Harper sourit sans que le reste de son visage ne suive le mouvement.

\- Bien sûr. Ce n’est pas comme si on t’avait imposé de devenir notre agent de liaison avec le reste de l’école alors. »

Hermione ne répondit pas car il n’y avait rien à répondre. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait préféré ne plus avoir aucun contact avec les Serpentard. Malheureusement, elle semblait la seule personne ayant un peu de bon sens à Poudlard pour sentir que mettre toute une maison à part ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

« Je vois qu’on fait toujours dans le bon gout, préféra-t-elle dire, ramenant son attention sur le mur devant elle. Beaucoup d’originalité dans certaines…expressions.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Mon préféré est surement le ‘vos mères auraient dû vous avaler au lieu de faire naitre de tel fils de partouze’. Une pépite. »

Il fut un temps ou Hermione aurait surement fait un mini arrêt cardiaque en voyant un tel outrage sur la porte d’une salle commune quelle qu’elle soit. Le serpent sortant du crâne peint comme une idée après coup, en quelques tracés rapides, au milieu de la cacophonie d’insultes ne faisait que souligner un sentiment de déjà vu qui commençait à devenir pesant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s’apprêta à donner des instructions à Harper lorsque le mur bougea soudainement et s’ouvrit sur un visage familier.

Pour sa défense, Malfoy eut l’air aussi pris de cours qu’elle lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ses cheveux trop longs lui tombaient devant le visage, sa main gauche était agrippée à son épaule droite, et elle remarqua qu’il s’appuyait exclusivement sur sa jambe gauche. Il baissa les yeux le premier, préférant ignorer sa bouche encore ouverte, et la contourna dans un mouvement exagéré pour passer aussi loin que possible d’elle.

Si personne n’avait relevé sa présence, Hermione aurait surement pu se persuader qu’il n’avait été qu’une illusion, quelque part confondu entre la réalité et un de ses rêves. Mais Harper ne la laissa pas se rassurer aussi facilement.

« Malfoy, tu devrais être à l’infirmerie. » L’interpelé s’arrêta sans se retourner. « Une partie de notre maison est déjà là-bas, autant que tu y sois aussi. »

 « Je ne savais pas que tu t’étais auto-désigné pour être notre nouvelle mère poule, Harper. »

C’était la première fois depuis l’année passée qu’Hermione entendait sa voix. Elle fut presque surprise du totale manque d’émotion dedans. Pas de raillerie nasillarde, pas de sourire narquois.  Le sarcasme était palpable simplement par les mots utilisés et non pas par le ton sifflant que Malfoy avait adopté depuis qu’elle le connaissait.

« Allez Malfoy, je n’ai pas le temps de te trainer là-bas moi-même cette fois-ci. Le cours de potion des premières années finit dans cinq minutes, et j’imagine déjà leurs têtes s’ils voient l’entrée de notre salle commune dans cet état. »

Hermione eut une soudaine bouffée d’appréciation pour Harper. Même s’il donnait la perpétuelle impression d’avoir atterri à son poste par pur hasard, il gardait toujours en tête ce qui était important. Et ici, ne pas faire fuir le peu de premières années qui avait été envoyés à Serpentard semblait primordial.  

Malfoy sembla considérer ses options une seconde, puis repartit sans répondre ni se retourner.

« Il n’ira pas, soupira Harper.

\- Malfoy faisait partie du groupe ensorcelé par les Poufsouffle ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Parce qu’il n’en faisait pas parti. »

Hermione se tourna vers Harper, sourcils froncés. « Mais… Il lui ait clairement arrivé quelque chose. A le voir, je dirai même qu’un groupe de Poufsouffle lui ai arrivé, comme aux autres Serpentard à l’infirmerie.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez, Malfoy n’est pas populaire auprès du reste de l’école, comme tu t’en doutes, mais est-ce que tu as considéré le fait qu’il n’est peut-être pas non plus très apprécié parmi les Serpentard ? 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Je sais que ça étonne toujours les gens, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des Mangemorts tapis dans l’ombre, attendant le retour au pouvoir d’un autre mage noir. Les élèves qui sont revenus à Poudlard ? Pour la plupart, ils n’ont rien à voir avec ce qu’il s’est passé l’année dernière, et ont gentiment fermé leurs bouches comme la plupart des sorciers l’ont fait pour rester en vie. Sans même parler de ça, ils ont dû côtoyer Sang-Pur après Sang-Pur crachant leur haine et leur racisme à tout va dans leur propre dortoir. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Harper ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Et quand ils ont pensé que tout était enfin fini, qu’ils pouvaient revenir finir leurs études sans se soucier du moindre mot de travers prononcé, ils retrouvent une maison que personne ne veut rejoindre et une école liguée contre eux parce qu’ils portent le mauvais blason. Qu’on leur a d’ailleurs imposé à onze ans. Et pour couronner le tout, Malfoy, qui représente toutes les fautes qu’ils n’ont pas commises mais qu’ils payent pour, continuent à se balader librement devant eux. Alors non Granger, Malfoy n’est pas non plus très populaire avec le reste de sa maison. »

Harper se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le mur de pierre et lui laissa digérer ses paroles quelques instants. Lorsqu’elle rouvrit la bouche, elle sut qu’elle regretterait ses mots sitôt les avoir prononcés, mais elle se sentait maintenant assez stupide de ne pas avoir réfléchi à tout cela plus tôt pour vouloir faire amende honorable à Harper.  

« Jette un sort de peinture dessus. Recouvre tout et va chercher McGonagall ou Slughorn après ça. Je m’occupe de ramener Malfoy à l’infirmerie. »

Harper haussa un sourcil. « Du vandalisme et ton temps perdu avec Malfoy, Granger ? On doit vraiment te paraitre bien pathétique pour que tu autorises de tels extrêmes.

\- Les premières années, Harper, se justifia-t-elle. On fait ça pour les premières années. Mieux vaut les hurlements de Rusard que de faire fuir les quelques-uns qui ont encore de l’espoir.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bon courage avec Malfoy alors. Tu en auras besoin. »

Elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons, prête à courir pour rattraper ce qu’elle savait être la source de plusieurs minutes de malaise et d’un mal de tête profond. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit de liquide jeté contre un mur, et le rire de Harper. Au moins l’un d’entre eux semblait ravi de ses décisions.

« Malfoy. Malfoy ! »

L’interpelé semblait décidé à vouloir la faire courir. Ses pas rapides résonnèrent sur le sol dans le silence des couloirs, et Hermione aurait pu jurer qu’il avait accéléré ses enjambés.

« Par Merlin Malfoy, attends-moi ! » Il se raidit soudainement, et elle put enfin le rattraper. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprit son souffle une fois, deux fois, et chercha désespérément par où commencer.  Elle appréciait au moins le fait qu’il ne s’abaissa pas lui jeter le moindre regard : elle se serait surement sentie encore plus démunie sous ses yeux de marbre.

« Harper…Harper dit que tu dois aller à l’infirmerie. » Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de recommencer à marcher.

« Comme je ne suis pas encore sourd, je sais ce que Harper a dit. » Hermione fut presque surprise qu’il daigne lui adresser la parole.

« Je suis là pour t’y conduire, ajouta-t-elle en alternant entre marche et demi-bond pour garder le rythme.

\- Et comme je ne suis pas non plus sous Oubliette, je sais aussi où est l’infirmerie.

\- Harper pense que ce n’est pas là que tu vas.

\- De grandes capacités de déduction, vraiment.

\- Harper…

\- ‘Harper dit’ et ‘Harper pense que’, Merlin Granger, on se douterait presque que tu te tournerais vers n’importe qui pour te donner des ordres une fois tes deux acolytes absents. » Le dédain était revenu dans sa voix avec autant de force qu’un Cognard sorti de nulle part. Prise de court, elle en avait oublié que Malfoy avait toujours su où taper pour faire le plus mal.

« Je fais ça pour lui Malfoy. Lui et les plus jeunes Serpentard. Je ne prévois pas de rester une seconde de plus que nécessaire en ta présence, alors je t’amène à l’infirmerie aussi vite que possible, et l’on peut tous les deux prétendre que ce moment n’est jamais arrivé. »

Malfoy émit un sifflement insolent. « Oh, sainte Granger, ‘je fais ça pour les autres’ ! J’ai des informations de dernières minutes pour toi Granger : je ne veux pas de ta pitié, et aucun autre Serpentard non plus. Tu peux aller trouver un autre cas en détresse à aller sauver pour apaiser ta conscience en mal de justice, et me laisser dans la paix provoquée par l’absence de ta voix criarde.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je vi-

\- Malheureusement, non.

\- Je viens de te dire que je faisais ça pour Harper, reprit-elle en ignorant sa remarque, et Merlin soit loué tu ne représentes pas toute ta maison. » L’insinuation de ses mots la frappa comme s’ils n’étaient pas sortis de sa propre bouche.

Le sentiment de culpabilité refit surface avec plus de vigueur, et rien, pas même les ‘il le mérite !’ et ‘ce n’est franchement rien par rapport à ce que notre côté a subi’ n’arrivèrent à le noyer. Qu’importe ce qu’il était et ce qu’il avait fait, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre, bien malgré elle, à être un autre Anthony Goldstein.

« Non, admit-il après quelques secondes pesantes, je ne représente pas ma maison. Je ne représente pas grand-chose. »

Hermione n’était pas certaine d’avoir correctement entendu sa dernière phrase, murmuré trop bas. D’une certaine manière, elle préféra l’ignorer. Elle ou son inconscient, qui refusait d’éprouver une autre indulgence sentimentale en sa faveur. « Juste… Va à l’infirmerie, et je te laisse tranquille. Je te fais passer le pas de la porte, et après libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n’as pas à… Laisse-moi juste t’amener là-bas Malfoy. »

Il soupira bruyamment et lorsque sa tête se renversa vers l’arrière, elle oublia leur accord tacite de non-échange de regards.

Juste un regard. Cela rendait toujours les choses trop intimes. Surtout lorsque la dernière fois qu’elle s’était accrochée à ses yeux, suppliante, accroupie sur le sol du manoir Malfoy, seul l’effroi et l’angoisse lui avait répondu avant qu’il ne détourne la tête. Après cela, le  _crucio_ avait pris possession de ses muscles et elle n’avait pas eu le temps de lui accorder plus d’attention.

Son pas ralentit et elle entendit distinctement la respiration de Malfoy se suspendre, comme étouffer dans sa gorge.

De grandes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux. Sur une peau aussi pâle, cela ressemblait presque à une peinture de guerre. C’était stupide, vraiment, un simple regard, et tout ce à quoi elle pensait était qu’il ne devait pas non plus beaucoup dormir. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle se refusait à analyser le gris fade qu’elle avait tant détesté, et qui semblait presque physiquement éprouvé de devoir soutenir son regard. Peut-être aussi parce que cela la forçait à se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait plus le courage de le détester. Draco Malfoy n’était plus la pire chose qu’il ne lui soit arrivé, et même s’il ne représentait rien de bon à ses yeux, il n’était plus non plus quelque chose à craindre.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut lui qui détourna la tête le premier. « Essaie au moins de ne pas trainer. » Il reprit à marcher et Hermione se rendit compte qu’ils avaient à un moment ou un autre, arrêté d’avancer.

Elle ne commenta pas son rythme plus lent, ou encore son boitillement soudainement apparent.


End file.
